


A Trip Through time

by merlinff



Category: Doctor Who, Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinff/pseuds/merlinff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin don't get on . Will finding themselves in an unusual situation change that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @Sheepbone for giving me the inspiration I needed to finish this.  
> I do not own the characters, they belong to the BBC  
> This has previously been published on the fan fiction website under the same name

A Trip through Time

Chapter One

Arthur woke to the sound of ringing in his ears. "GO AWAY AND SHUT UP" he shouted angrily. The alarm clock by his bed stayed still and continued to ring. His arm appeared from under the blanket, blindly feeling and failing to find the off button. Realising that his attempts were futile he threw off the covers and found the offending item. The XL ring alarm clock certainly lived up to its promise of waking even the heaviest sleeper.

After a quick shower Arthur got dressed and styled his hair. He knew some people thought he was vain but he just liked to look his best. After checking his watch he grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl and a cold bottle of water from the fridge. He didn't want to be late for his favourite lecture.

Arthur had been at university for almost two years and was popular with males and females alike. His blond hair, blue eyes and athletic, but not overly muscular build meant that nobody could ignore his presence wherever he was. When combined with his polite and generous disposition and great sense of humour it was almost impossible not to like him.

As he pushed open the double doors leading towards his classroom he saw his lecturer talking to a slightly scruffy looking man. He looked a few years younger than a lot of his classmates and his ears seemed to be a little bit large for his head.

"You're just who I was looking for" said Miss Jones "I can't imagine anyone more appropriate."

Arthur looked puzzled. "Appropriate for what?"

"We have a new student and I would like you to help him familiarise himself with the building, students and teachers. He has come from a vey small village so it is all a bit of a shock for him" Miss Jones replied totally oblivious to the blushes on the man's pale face.

"Of course I can help with that though I imagine many others could too. Why do you believe I am the most appropriate?"

"His name is Merlin so it seems fitting that you should show him around."

It was Merlin's turn to look puzzled. His name had never been an issue in his home village but since he moved to the city it seemed to be a constant source of amusement for the people he had been introduced to. After receiving the same reaction countless times he typed 'Merlin' into a search engine and was confronted with thousands of pages of information. There were many variations of the legend but in all of the ones he had read Merlin was a sorcerer and an advisor to the king.

"I'm sorry Merlin, I had forgotten you hadn't been properly introduced" continued Miss Jones "this is Arthur Pendragon."

........................................

Merlin and Arthur were standing in the same corridor exactly one week later waiting for the previous class to vacate the room. The door opened and the bubbly chatter of students leaving met the silence of those waiting to go in.

"Morning everyone, can you please find your seats as we have a lot to get through today" said a stressed looking Miss Jones.

The lecture began and Arthur saw Merlin scribbling furiously, taking pages and pages of notes. Arthur's were short and to the point. He had a good memory and found that a brief summary of each point was enough. Merlin, on the other hand, seemed to be writing down every word as if his life depended on it.

"I think I need to teach you about taking notes Merlin. You will use a notebook a day at this rate."

Merlin wondered how so much arrogance could fit into one man. No matter what they did Arthur believed his way was always right. He belittled the close-knit community he had grown up in and tried to change him into a city boy. Merlin was not going let that happen especially if Arthur was an example of one.

The blond man sighed as he saw the look he had been given. He didn't understand, all he had done was try to make Merlin fit in, to be like everyone else. He wasn't used to glares like that. He loved the adoration he received though it seemed that Merlin was the exception to the rule.

Once the lecture was over Arthur suggested that they had a coffee together hoping to ease the tension that had been building between them.

"I don't really know how to say this Merlin but I get the feeling that you don't like me."

Merlin looked relieved. "Finally you have observed something that isn't about how great you are."

"I don't understand what you mean Merlin."

"I didn't expect anything else from you" Merlin said preparing to unleash the thoughts that had built up over the week. "You can't accept that people are different and you don't listen to anyone unless they are fawning over you. Yes I grew up in a small village but that doesn't mean my opinions are worth less than yours. You want me to do things your way all the time and never even think to try things my way. I really don't know why people like you so much."

Arthur was shocked and looked a bit hurt by the harsh words. Merlin looked panic stricken.

"I shouldn't have said those things, I'm so sorry" Merlin said as he ran off down the path clearly upset at the reaction his words had caused.

"Merlin, come back here" shouted Arthur but it was to no avail. Instinctively he started to run after him. Merlin turned around when he heard footsteps but seeing Arthur made him run faster. He thought Arthur was chasing him because he was angry, it never occurred to him that it could be for any other reason. He spotted an open door and ran towards it thinking it would give him a few minutes to recover. Arthur's feet barely touched the ground and within seconds he had caught up and followed him through the doorway. Neither man was aware that those final steps would change their lives forever

.......................................

The door they had just run through closed behind them and the two men were stunned by what they saw. Arthur turned towards it and reached for the handle but was startled when he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Don't open that, it's not safe" said the unknown man.

"It only leads to the street" said Arthur, confused about the panicked tone in the stranger's voice.

"Not any more" continued the stranger. "You'd be drifting around for a long time if you went out there but you wouldn't realise because you'd already be dead from lack of oxygen."

"I don't understand" Arthur said watching as various levers were pulled and buttons pressed.

"I can honestly say that in over 900 years I have never seen anyone react like you. They are usually more like your friend over there."

"He's no friend of mine, he's a pompous arrogant prat" said Merlin speaking for the first time since they had arrived in this mystical place that seemed to be bigger on the inside.

"Good, because you do everything wrong and after everyone FINALLY accepted my name, which has caused me years of teasing, the taunts started again. It's 'are you going to ask Mer-lin to help you Arthur, are you going to get Mer-lin to advise you Arthur , has he worked his magic on you Arthur? ' My life has been ruined. Everyone liked me, well not everyone, you never did, but now I am the one everyone laughs at. You have ruined my life Merlin Emrys."

"I think it's time I introduced myself, my name is The Doctor and this is my tardis which stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. In answer to the questions I'm sure you want to ask; no I am not human I am a timelord, yes it IS bigger on the inside, no I have no idea what all those levers do either, yes I do think bow ties are cool and I can confirm that this ordinary looking box does travel in time as well as space."

For the first time Merlin and Arthur were united in their shock and disbelief at the strange situation they found themselves in. As they looked at each other The Doctor ran to the strange looking console and pressed even more buttons before looking very pleased as a strange sound emanated from it.

"Here we go then!" and before Arthur or Merlin had chance to speak the timelord (whatever that was) was dragging them up a flight of stairs. "You can't go out in those clothes, you'll look too conspicuous."

Merlin said what they were both thinking. "We have no other clothes. What's wrong with these anyway?"

"We don't have time to stand around chatting, follow me I have wardrobes of clothes you can borrow."

They walked into a room that had more clothes in than either of them had ever seen before in their lives.

"I'm not sure your clothes will fit me" said Arthur "or Merlin for that matter."

"I'm sure we'll find something, I have been all different shapes and sizes over the last 900 years. This is the eleventh version of me. My tenth body was tall and skinny like you Merlin so you will find plenty of clothes over there." He turned and pointed to several rails of clothes that seemed to consist of long coats and striped suits.

"I'm not so sure about you Arthur. I think we should try those wardrobes which contain clothes I wore on my fourth body. Be careful you don't trip on the scarves, I was very fond of them then."

"What do you think?" Merlin had to shout as the room was at least the size of a football pitch.

Arthur and The Doctor turned around. They were confronted with the sight of Merlin wearing not only wearing a shirt and tie but also a brown suit. It looked like it had been made for him as the cut was perfect but Merlin's face showed how uncomfortable he felt.

"That's great Merlin but not right for where we're going" said The Doctor. I'll just help Arthur find something suitable then I'll see what else I can find for you."

Arthur looked down at the clothes he was wearing and then to those worn by the man standing next to him. He really hoped he wasn't going to be made to wear braces or a bow tie and definitely not the fez he saw taking pride of place on one of the many shelves. He was relieved to see that the endless array of tweed jackets had been thrown on the not suitable pile and even more so when he spotted the most bizarre collection of hats he had ever seen next to them.

"At last" said The Doctor as he held up a pair of long leather boots and a pair of brown trousers. "Now I just need to find you a shirt. We can't have you wandering around without one. What do you think of this one Arthur?"

"It's very red and it doesn't have any buttons" Arthur replied. "Are those laces at the top?"

"Yes Arthur they are. Now go and put this on when I help Merlin. You might need this as well" he said throwing Arthur a belt. "We don't want you to look like you're wearing a dress."

Merlin couldn't resist laughing at the thought of Arthur, the person who always had the latest clothes and labels, looking like a girl. His laughter stopped when he saw what The Doctor wanted him to wear.

"Do you think this will be suitable Doctor?" Arthur said strolling into the room wearing the clothes that had been chosen for him moments earlier. "They feel quite comfortable but it may take some time to get used to the boots."

"I'm sure you'll be fine Arthur, nobody will notice you in that" The Doctor said. "Come on then Merlin, you need to get changed, we can't stand around here all day."

"What I don't understand Doctor is that you've told us you are not human, you claim to be over 900 years old and have had eleven bodies but you won't tell us why we have to wear these clothes."

"That, Arthur, is because I wanted to show you. Are you both ready?"

Merlin and Arthur followed The Doctor down the stairs and watched him stroking the console in a very strange way. It sounded like he was calling it 'old girl' and 'sexy thing'. They exchanged bemused looks before heading to the door, curious to find out where they were.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The strange trio were heading towards the door when Arthur and The Doctor noticed that Merlin seemed to be mumbling things under his breath. Arthur distinctively heard something about boots with buckles but the rest sounded jumbled.

"What are you going on about Merlin? Ever since you changed out of your clothes you've been babbling away incoherently. Were your clothes magical and helping you communicate so that we could understand you?"

As Arthur finished speaking he could see Merlin trying to suppress a grin.

"No Arthur, my mumbling ability is all my own work. I see that your clothes weren't controlling your prattishness because you are just the same now."

The Doctor couldn't resist a small smile at this exchange although there was a puzzled look on his face.

"If you two have quite finished I would like to hear what is bothering you Merlin."

"Why do I have to wear these things? Can't I have Arthur's boots and he can wear the ones with buckles on? I don't see why I have to wear this stupid scarf either."

"I think the colour suits you Merlin" Arthur said with a grin on his face.

"You'll soon see why" The Doctor replied, "that's if we ever get through this door."

...........................................

The sight that confronted them as they opened the door was entirely different to the one they had left behind when they first walked in through the Tardis doors.

"Is this a trick? Arthur asked, "How can we be here?"

"No Arthur it is not a trick. I told you before that my Tardis can travel through time and space" replied The Doctor. Humans often didn't listen especially when he told them to wait somewhere. It seemed to trigger the opposite response. He made a mental note not to ask Merlin and Arthur to wait at any time as nothing good would come from it.

"Doctor" Merlin said with a hint of worry in his voice, "won't someone notice a blue phone box in the middle of a forest? They might not even have phones here yet."

"Don't worry Merlin" said The Doctor in what he hoped was a calming voice, "it will just blend in. You can see it but you don't want to see it, look for yourself."

Merlin turned around and looked at what appeared to be a 1960's wooden police box. Within seconds his eyes drifted away and he found himself looking at the large oak tree that was only inches away from the tardis.

"It's called a perception filter. It should allow my tardis to stay unnoticed so I can take you home."

Arthur noticed that The Doctor had put a lot of emphasis on the word 'should' but realised that he had no choice but to put his trust in the timelord. His brain was already overloaded with an unbelievable amount of information and new experiences, adding the possibility of never seeing the 21st century again would be far too much to contend with.

"So do you know where we are?" The Doctor asked, trying and failing to read their facial reactions.

Just as they were about to ask how they could tell where they were when they were surrounded by nothing but trees they spotted movement ahead. The Doctor paled more and more as each second passed.

"I can't believe it, I've gone too far back, I don't know what to do."

Merlin and Arthur would have been more concerned about The Doctor's muttering if they hadn't been so shocked at what was in front of them.

......................................

Merlin and Arthur stood totally transfixed by the two people walking towards them. Merlin was startled to see that one of the men was wearing exactly the same clothes as he was whilst the other was wearing chainmail and had a sword in his hand. They were too far away to get a clear view of their faces but there was something familiar about them.

It was impossible to tell which of the men looked the most shocked as they came within clear sight of each other. It was like looking into a mirror, they were identical in almost every way. The only difference was that Arthur was not wearing chainmail.

"What sort of trickery is this?" shouted the man in the chainmail, "there must be sorcery at work here." He turned to The Doctor before saying "You look familiar, have we met before?"

"Yes we have but I looked different then. I can't remember which version of me it was though. I'm sure I'll remember in time" The Doctor answered confidently.

"I don't understand," Arthur said, "why do they look like us?"

"Well, think of it like this, you are like twins separated in time, though really it is nothing like that at all. I thought it would be easier to say that as you humans like to have an explanation even if it is the wrong one."

The Doctor stood before the four men, his head darting rapidly between them as if he suspected an answer would materialise on one of their faces.

"You just referred to us as humans as if you are not one yourself. Are you some sort of magical creature in human form?"

The man in the chainmail, who looked exactly like Arthur, stared at The Doctor as he waited for a reply to his question.

"I'm not human nor am I magical. I am a timelord, the last of my kind. The box you can see there is my time machine though it travels in space too. I'm over 900 years old and I have seen many things beyond your comprehension. Arriving here was a mistake, I wanted to arrive when you were king and not crown prince and that Merlin was not just your servant but court sorcerer."

"How can that be Merlin the famous sorcerer? He looks nothing like him. He isn't old and he doesn't even have a beard!"

Arthur looked at both Merlin's. They were identical in every way, even the folds of the ridiculous scarves they were wearing were perfectly matched.

"What do you mean when you say I haven't even got a beard? How do you know who I am and what is this talk about me being a sorcerer? Magic is banned in Camelot, why would the court even need a sorcerer anyway?"

The chainmailed man, who they now realised was Arthur, stared at his Merlin. "You don't hide your magic very well do you Merlin. I have known about it for a while now. I had hoped that you would have realised that I am not my father. You should know that I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I ended up in the cells for defying my father's direct orders when I got the morteus flower and I drank what I thought was poison on the beach to save your life. I would never tell my father about you, I couldn't bear not having you by my side, though my chambers would be considerably cleaner."

"You might be crown prince of Camelot Arthur but you are still a gigantic prat" the sorcerer replied.

"I thought I was a dollophead, I didn't realise I was still prince of prats" Arthur said trying and failing to hide a grin.

"You will always be the prince of prats, well you will be until you are king when you will become king prat of Camelot and a worthy leader."

The other men stared and couldn't help but laugh at the banter between them. Their trust and belief in each other shone brighter than any star in the sky.

"My Arthur is a prat too. He always thinks he is better than everyone else and refuses to admit when he's wrong. He won't listen to advice either even though deep down he knows it makes sense. I don't know how or why we put up with them."

Both Merlins began to share stories about their own Arthurs to each other interjected with bursts of laughter. Both Arthurs were curious about what was being said but neither of them really wanted to know.

The Doctor looked at the two Arthurs and the two Merlins with a ponderous look on his face.

"Hmm this is going to be tricky. I mean I know who I am as there's only one of me but how will you know who you are? More importantly, how will I know which is which? Perhaps you could be past and future or old and new."

We're all here in the present day so we can't be past and future" replied one Arthur "and we are all new to each other so that wouldn't work either Doctor" replied the other.

All four men jumped as The Doctor leapt up in the air with glee exclaiming "I've got it, I know who you can be" speaking like an excited child viewing their presents on Christmas morning, "you can be Tardis Merlin and Arthur or Arthur T and Merlin T for short!"

Just as Merlin was about to ask what a Tardis was Arthur started to gesture wildly with his hands. The other four men heard the noise that had attracted Arthur's attention and soon realised that the wild arm waving meant 'RUN!'

 

...............................................

The five men ran like their lives depended on it as there was a distinct possibility that was exactly what it meant. Both Merlins ran so fast that they could have outrun a cheetah. The Doctor had plenty of experience when it came to running away from potential danger and without his heavy and cumbersome armour the crown prince ran quickly too. Despite being on all the sports teams Arthur T had never found cross country running easy and this was far more intense than any run he'd been made to do. Inevitably he lost his footing and fell heavily, banging his head on a tree trunk as he hit the ground.

"Gwaine, I've found him" shouted one of the men who had been chasing them. "We need to get him to Gaius" he said as he effortlessly scooped Arthur T up in his huge arms and carried him to his own waiting horse. "He can ride with me, we must leave now, he has been injured."

"Where's Merlin? He's always by his side. Do you think he might be lying injured somewhere Percival?"

"You know Merlin as well as I do Gwaine and we both know he is perfectly able to defend himself. He will never forgive us if we don't take Arthur back to Camelot though. We both know how many times Merlin has saved his life never once stopping to think about the risk to himself."

"I don't think Arthur realises how lucky he is to have Merlin, he never seems to see the devotion in his eyes and I'm sure he doesn't know Merlin's true feelings. It is no secret that I tried to woo Merlin when I first came to Camelot but I soon realised that I could never compare to Arthur. It's hard for me to see the devastation on his face when Arthur speaks of loving another. It takes all I have not to grab him by the shoulders and tell him that he really is a prat if he can't see how much he is already loved. I'm sure Arthur feels something too and they do spend a lot of time together."

"Gwaine, I think that's the most I've ever heard you say without a drink in your hand! We can talk again when we return, our priority is to get Arthur back to Camelot."

...................................................

After hearing Arthur T fall the remaining men had all run back to see if he needed any help. The Doctor, Arthur and the two Merlins emerged from behind several thick trees covered in leaves as they had to dive down on the ground to prevent them from being seen.

Arthur was in a state of complete shock. All the men had heard the exchange between Gwaine and Percival. Merlin was pacing backwards and forwards not knowing how Arthur would react after hearing of his deep feelings for him. He seemed to be very troubled and was mumbling things under his breath.

"I don't know what to do. I can't leave my Arthur, it is my destiny to protect him and I would gladly give my life to do so. I can't leave the other Arthur either as he won't know where he is or anyone around him and Uther might suspect that sorcery has taken his mind. Someone needs to be there for him and it's not like anyone would notice anything different as I'm always doing things for him anyway."

Arthur noticed a single tear rolling down Merlin's cheek. He reached forward and gently wiped it with his thumb. "I think I should be the one in tears Merlin, I have to cope with two of you. At least you have only one of me." The corner of Merlin's mouth twitched slightly upwards as Arthur continued, "Is what Gwaine and Percival spoke about true? Do you really have feelings for me?"

Merlin didn't have to say a word, the love and devotion in his eyes were clear to see and Arthur realised he might feel the same way too.

"What should I do Arthur? I don't want to leave you but he needs me too."

Arthur put his hands on Merlin's shoulders and drew the shocked man into a hug. "Go to him" he whispered, "he needs you. I promise I won't let anything happen to me."

Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes and gently kissed his lips before running in the same direction that Arthur T had been taken only moments before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Gaius was not happy. He'd spent all morning delivering potions then had a very long meeting with the King and councillors. All he wanted was a few minutes peace and quiet to read his book or maybe have a nap but that wasn't going to happen due to the infernal noise outside. He strode over to the door ready to shout that he was an old man and needed a few moments to relax. The words froze on his lips as he saw why it was so rowdy.

"Gaius, it's Prince Arthur, he fell and banged his head. He's getting very agitated because we can't understand what he is saying. Is it serious?"

The physician looked over towards the crown prince, instantly aware that it was not just a head injury although he was not sure what it was.

"Where's Merlin? Has he been injured? It's not like him to leave Arthur like that" Gaius said with a concerned look on his face. "What are you standing there for? Put Arthur down here so I can examine him."

Arthur was mumbling incoherently as Percival placed him on the bed in Gaius' chambers.

"I realise it isn't the same quality as you are used to Sire. I'm afraid court physicians, however elderly they may be, do not merit soft beds. Be grateful Percival didn't carry you to Merlin's room, his bed is even less comfortable than mine!"

Gaius stopped speaking when he heard an almighty crash. He looked up to see Merlin sprawled on the floor surrounded by books and bottles that had been on the table only seconds before.

"Gaius, is he okay? Arthur I mean? I don't know what he's said but he's just confused, he banged his head, I couldn't get to him and then Percival and Gwaine found him and I didn't have a horse so I had to run but I knew the way from when I get herbs for you and.."

"Merlin, slow down, you're making me feel dizzy rambling on like that. Our main priority is Arthur. Percival, Gwaine, thank you for bringing him to me so promptly. Merlin and I will look after him now. Please don't mention anything to the king, I will go and speak with him once I have assessed Arthur's condition."

"Of course Gaius, we understand" Percival replied ushering Gwaine towards the door. "Let us know if you need us for anything."

"Thank you Percival. I'd be grateful if you could close the door after you. We don't want people to know the prince is here and you can sometimes hear our voices echoing down the corridor. I'll be sure to send word if there is any change in Arthur's condition."

As the door closed Gaius looked at Merlin raising an eyebrow as he did so. "Are you going to tell me what has really happened? He might look and sound like Arthur but I know it isn't. What have you done to him?"

"I haven't done anything I promise. I was walking through the forest with Arthur when we saw three men approaching. Two of them looked familiar and as they got closer it was like looking in a mirror. They were even called Merlin and Arthur."

"You said there were three men Merlin, who was the other?"

"He called himself The Doctor but I don't know any more than that. He spent a lot of time trying to decide what to call us."

"Merlin, are you sure that was his name?"

"Yes Gaius, I'm sure of it. I wasn't the one who banged my head. Why do you ask? Do you know of him?"

"I met The Doctor many years ago. I distinctly remember his long scarf and curly hair."

"That's not who I met Gaius, it must be someone else."

"Are you sure he didn't say anything else to you? Think Merlin, it is important that I know."

"He did say he was over 900 years old and something about being a lord. I don't remember any more, it was all a bit overwhelming."

"It IS the same person then even though he looks different. I remember him saying he can change his face and body if something serious happens. He called himself a timelord."

Gaius went quiet, looking deep in thought. He glanced over to the dozing man in his bed realising that they had the wrong Arthur.

"Merlin, you must stay with Arthur at all times. I will tell the king that he is suffering from memory loss as a result of his head injury. That will explain why he won't recognise people and will prevent him from training his men. At most we have six days to bring our Arthur home, the king might suspect sorcery if his memory does not return by then. I will excuse you from your duties to me during this time on the condition that you do not leave Arthur's side unless I am there. We cannot risk anything happening to either of you."

"I understand Gaius, I would never do anything to endanger Arthur's life even if he isn't my Arthur. I will take him to his own chambers now, well they are not really his but they are Arthur's. The bed in there is far more comfortable and will mean you can rest too. I promise I will look after him."

"I know you will my boy, sleep well."

 

..........................

"What do we do now Doctor? I need to get back to Mer.. I mean my castle."Both Merlin T and The Doctor grinned, Arthur's attempt to cover the real reason for wishing to return quickly had been ineffective. "Another thing Doctor, do I have to call him Merlin T? There is thankfully only one of him now so can I just call him Merlin?"

"I would prefer it if you called me Merlin, Merlin T makes me sound like a drink you'd buy in one of those fancy tea emporiums. I don't know what to call you though. Prince Arthur? Sire? My Lord?"

"It's strange to hear respect for my status from your mouth as my Merlin doesn't worry about that. On the few occasions he has addressed me correctly he uses my title in an impudent way. You might as well call me Arthur as he does."

During this exchange The Doctor had been pacing up and down with a concerned look on his face. As a trained warrior Arthur had a sixth sense when things were wrong even if they were unspoken.

"Doctor," Merlin said tentatively, "why did you bring us here?"

"Merlin, it wasn't by chance that you ran into my Tardis. You and Arthur are, and always have been, destined to be there for each other. This time things weren't working out as they should so I had to intervene."

"That doesn't really answer my question Doctor, why couldn't you just tell us about our destiny? You didn't have to bring us back in time."

"I doubt you would have taken me seriously if I had tried to do that and I couldn't take that risk. Bringing you back was the only way to prove it to you. My intention was to take you to the time when Arthur was King and magic was permitted in the kingdom. Seeing the two of them interacting and using their very different abilities for the common good would have shown you that it could be the same for you and your Arthur."

Prince Arthur had been watching The Doctor as he spoke and knew that information was being held back. He decided to voice his concerns and awaited The Doctor's reply.

"I'm afraid that I have met your father before Arthur and it did not end well."

Merlin and Arthur could do nothing but watch as The Doctor headed further into the forest as he'd made it clear that he didn't want to be disturbed.

"It will all work out Arthur" Merlin said in what he hoped was a consoling way. "The Doctor just said we always support each other and even though I know I'm not your Merlin I want to do what I can to help."

Arthur sighed and looked even more dejected than he had before. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and saw a concerned and slightly nervous looking Merlin behind him.

"Thank you Merlin that means a lot" Arthur said with a look of regret on his face. "I don't say that enough to my Merlin, he does so much for me and I've lost count of the number of times he's risked his life to save mine. He rides out with us but doesn't wear any armour and never complains about it. Merlin would never let me go into battle without my chainmail. He wore it when we were in Ealdor but he's faced a lot worse than Kanen's men since then."

"Arthur, Merlin has magic powerful enough to defend both of you. He is a great sorcerer and is still spoken of in my time. You mustn't feel guilty, we need you to be strong for you are the only one who knows what lies behind the castle walls. You are invaluable to us and you need to believe it."

"My Merlin says things like that to me too. He has an unfaltering belief in me and a loyalty that I have never seen before. He has spoken out to protect me even when he knew he might get himself into trouble. I don't always listen to him though and find myself in exactly the situation he warned me would happen. I am so convinced I am right that I ignore what he says even though sometimes I can see the truth in what he is saying."

"When we get back to Camelot as I know we will, maybe you should say this to your Merlin. You obviously care about him very deeply and I think him knowing how you feel will be a positive thing. Showing your emotions is not a weakness and you must learn to see it that way. When you are king you will lead with strength and understanding not fear like your father. You will be a fair and just king who will be loved by all but to do that you must stop repressing your feelings. You must believe in yourself the way others do."

Arthur even surprised himself when he pulled Merlin into a tight embrace. "I am grateful for your support and advice. More importantly I want to thank you for believing in me even though I doubt myself. I hope your Arthur will realise how lucky he is to have you."


	4. Chapter 4

A Trip through Time

Chapter Four

It is only a short walk from Gaius' to Arthur's chambers in distance terms but this particular instance takes far longer than normal. It is clear to see that Arthur is struggling to walk without support so Merlin lets him put his arm around his shoulders to keep him upright. Instinctively Merlin snaked his arm around Arthur's back and they slowly made their way down the corridors.

It seemed that they encountered knights or servants around every corner, all concerned for the health of the crown prince. Whilst it was comforting to know how much the citizens of Camelot loved Arthur it was delaying his much needed rest. Merlin told everyone who asked to speak to Gaius about it. He felt slightly guilty for sending numerous people to Gaius' chambers but knew the physician would understand. If Merlin had spoken to them there would have been no way of disguising the lack of recognition on Arthur's face. Word would have spread quickly around the castle and the village. If their enemies knew the current state of the crown prince then Camelot would be more likely to be attacked due to its vulnerable state.

"Here we are Arthur, these are your chambers, well not really yours but yours whilst you are here."

"Thank you Merlin, I appreciate everything that you are doing in such strange circumstances."

"It is strange to hear thankfulness flowing so freely from your mouth Arthur. I know my Arthur is grateful for the things I do, well the ones he knows about anyway, but he doesn't voice it very often. I'd better not get too used to it, it will be back to normal when my Arthur returns."

During this exchange Merlin had sat Arthur down on his bed and gathered his night clothes as he did every evening. Arthur made no comment as his boots were removed but when Merlin went to help him remove his shirt and unfasten his trousers he looked shocked.

"What are you doing Merlin? I know I banged my head but I do know how to dress and undress myself."

"I'm sorry Arthur" replied Merlin "I'm so used to doing that each day that I didn't even think to ask if you needed my help. I hope I haven't offended you in anyway."

"I don't understand Merlin. I thought Arthur was crown prince and a great warrior. Are you telling me that he can't undress and dress himself or could it be that he enjoys you helping him?"

Merlin felt the words go straight to his heart. Could it really be possible that Arthur's apparent inability with clothing himself was just a ruse to allow slightly more intimate contact between them? He could remember several instances where he had got dressed without any help even though his shirt was tucked up at the back on one of them.

"I would love it to be true Arthur but Uther would never allow it. He wants his son's marriage to forge an alliance with another kingdom and wouldn't entertain the idea of him being with a man. My head would be chopped off quicker than you could say 'sorcerer', not that he knows about that, as he would see it as bringing shame to the kingdom. Not only that, Arthur would be unable to father an heir to the throne. It is just an impossible dream."

"I realise this is of no help to you now but in the future same sex relationships will be accepted. There are still a few people who are unhappy about it but laws will be changed so that two men or two women can live and be together in the same way that two people of opposite sexes can."

"I wish it was that time now, I can't bear the thought of Arthur marrying. I will be loyal to him until the day I die but it will be difficult to see another in receipt of his affections."

"Can I ask you a question Merlin? Arthur continued speaking without even waiting for an answer. "Who makes the laws of this land?"

"The laws are made and passed by the king and his council. Uther will never permit it."

"So when Arthur becomes king he will be able to change laws if he sees it fit to do so?"

"Yes" Merlin replied, totally oblivious to the point Arthur was trying to make.

"I have no doubt in my mind that when your Arthur becomes king he will permit magic to be practiced. I suspect he will need your input so that freedom cannot be abused. You mentioned that royal marriage is intended to form an alliance. I can see no better way for Arthur to convince his people that magic is not to be feared than proclaiming his relationship with you. It will also allow those who practice magic to see that it is not an elaborate trick to draw out and kill them. Your loyalty and devotion to each other will help to bring peace to Camelot and, in time, the kingdoms surrounding it."

Once Arthur had finished speaking he found himself with an armful of a very happy Merlin. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around the dark haired man and realised how right it felt to do so.

"Do you really believe that, Arthur?" Merlin said, his eyes glowing gold as he did so.

Arthur started to reply but before he had chance to speak he was aware of a sudden and beautiful fragrance. He turned around to see that the walls were covered in ivy and honeysuckle whilst the rest of the room was laden with peonies, pansies, tulips, roses, orange blossom and ferns.

"Your magic has shown the depth of your feelings Merlin. We must get your Arthur back so he can see this beauty with his own eyes. We also have to ensure that nobody enters this room. I don't know how we could explain this to anyone, let alone the king."

"When I see Gaius I will ask him if he will tell the king that he fears your condition is contagious. No one will enter your, I mean Arthur's, chambers then. That will allow us talk about ideas to get you back without the risk of anyone walking in. I wonder if the others have thought of anything."

NOTES

Meaning of the flowers and plants mentioned according to livingartsoriginals dot com

Ivy – wedded love, fidelity, friendship and affection.

Honeysuckle – bond of love and I love you.

Peonies - happy marriage, compassion and bashfulness.

Pansies – merriment and you occupy my thoughts

Red tulips – believe me

Cream tulips – I will love you forever

Red roses – passion

Pink roses – happiness

Orange blossom – eternal love, marriage and fruitfulness

Ferns – magic, fascination, confidence, shelter and secret bond of love


	5. Chapter 5

A Trip Through Time

Chapter 5

Back in the forest the three men are discussing what to do next.

"Much as I would like to spend time thinking up plans to get me back to my rightful place we have more pressing matters to discuss."

"What can be more important than getting you back to your Merl.. I mean your castle?"

"Night is almost upon us Merlin and we need to find a safe place to sleep. The guards continue to roam the forest during the night as attacks are easier during the darkness as their approach is easier to conceal. Luckily I help to plan the routes the patrols take so I know which areas to avoid."

"I think the decision should be left to you then Arthur" The Doctor replied noticing Merlin nodding his head in agreement. "Merlin agrees, our lives are in your hands now Arthur."

The belief that both men have in him gives Arthur a boost of confidence and allows him to finally have control in a very unusual set of circumstances.

"I know somewhere not too far from here that might be suitable. I have stayed there with some of the knights, and Merlin of course, and we have remained undetected."

"That sounds ideal Arthur" Merlin said with a smile "lead the way!"

The walk only took twenty minutes but all three men used the time to reflect on their feelings. Merlin realised that the Arthur from his time was only trying to help him fit in so he wouldn't get bullied and not trying to change the person he is. He was also forced to confront his own feelings and admit that despite Arthur's initial prattishness he had been attracted to him as soon as he saw his blue eyes, blond hair and what could only be described as an amazing body. He'd always sensed there was a good man under the layers of bravado and now he knew that to be true.

Arthur also realised the extent of his feelings for his manservant. Merlin had ceased being purely a servant almost immediately. He remembered the devastation he felt when Merlin collapsed after drinking from the poisoned goblet, how he had carried him to Gaius' chambers and then embarked on a dangerous mission, against the wishes of his father, to save his life. He allowed Merlin to address him by his first name rather than his title and, if he was totally honest, he enjoyed their banter and valued Merlin's advice.

The Doctor was pondering the idea of his future self wearing chainmail and armour rather than some of the outfits he had worn before. The scarf had been useful, although he had tripped over it on several occasions. The cricket outfit was a strange choice but the celery was the most bizarre of all. Perhaps he should leave himself a note with a reminder to never do that again. He was mentally adding advice about the benefits of armour when he realised that he would be unable to wear a fez or bowtie. He banished the idea immediately. Bowties and Fezzes were cool and could never be abandoned.

"We're here" Arthur said, startling both Merlin and The Doctor as they were both deep in thought. "We need to collect wood to make a fire, it is already getting cold."

"I'll get it" Merlin replied. As a boy he had collected plenty of wood for the roaring log fire his family enjoyed sitting by. It only took him a few minutes to get an armful of wood and he began arranging it on the ground. Moments later the fire was lit and the three men gathered around enjoying both the heat and light.

"Maybe it is something about the name" Arthur said thoughtfully. "My Merlin has a talent for lighting fires too. No matter how wet the wood is he can bring flames to life. I've always thought it was his magic but maybe it isn't that straightforward."

The conversation halted as the sound of wood snapping rang through the air. Arthur raised a hand in an unnecessary gesture to silence the men as they were both aware of the importance of not being detected. Two Arthurs and two Merlins would be impossible to explain and they would most likely be executed. Arthur crept forwards, sword in hand in case he was attacked.

"Declare yourself" he said in a commanding voice sounding far braver than he felt "I am Arthur, crown prince of Camelot and you are in our lands."

"It's only me Arthur" replied a familiar voice "you can put your sword down I'm not going to attack you."

"Merlin!" shouted Arthur running forward to embrace him "how did you manage to find us?"

"I can often sense where you are Arthur, especially when I know you need my help. It felt like the earth was pulling me here so I'd find you. "

"I'm glad you're here Merlin. There are so many things I need to tell you."

"I need to talk to you too Arthur but first we need to get you back to Camelot and the other Arthur to his own time."

During this exchange the other two men emerged from their hiding places as they realised that it was Merlin and not a bandit. All four had huge smiles on their faces.

"We've worked out a plan to get you into Camelot. You can use these to disguise yourselves" Merlin said placing a very full bag on the ground. "I hope they fit, well I know Merlin's will and I got the biggest I could find for you Arthur, you'll see why. I have to go now as Gaius will worry if I'm not back soon." As he turned to leave he placed a gentle kiss on Arthur's lips "see you all soon."

As Merlin wandered back through the trees Arthur opened the bag. There was a note at the top which he read out loud as he emptied the contents onto the ground.

"Hello! This bag contains everything you need to enter Camelot. We decided that this would be the safest way as you are less likely to be questioned wearing these. There is an outfit for The Doctor too, it is imperative that he wears it as the whole plan will fail if he does not. The blue outfit is for Merlin, it should be a perfect fit as Gaius and Arthur made me try it on before I came to meet you. The Doctor's is green and Arthur's is Pendragon red. It was too risky for Arthur to try the outfit on here, you'll see why soon. There are scarves and hats too. You can choose which to wear but you can't leave without them.

I'm looking forward to seeing you all soon

All my love

Merlin."

The three men picked up the right coloured clothes as instructed and all had the same reaction.

"We've got to wear dresses?" they said in unison.

"I think your other selves have the right idea" said The Doctor, "I'd been thinking about that myself."

"Why didn't we go back to the Tardis straightaway then? Merlin asked.

"I have never been a woman and all my other clothes would make us too conspicuous. Three women walking into Camelot will not be suspicious. I see now why the note says I have to wear one too. An unknown gentleman accompanied by two beautiful ladies would be a talking point."

"It seems as if we don't have a choice then, well apart from which hat and scarf we choose" Arthur said "the sooner we do this the sooner we will get back to where we all belong."


	6. Chapter 6

A Trip Through Time

Chapter 6

Back in the castle Gaius was talking to Arthur, undecided whether or not he wanted to know about the future.

"The curious part of me wants to ask so many questions but I'm not sure if I want to know the answers. Things must be so different in your time and I will never see it with my own eyes. I think it would be wise to stay with what I know."

"Gaius, I think there is one thing I need to tell you and I suspect it is the question you want to ask. I can see how much Merlin means to you and I want you to know that he will always be remembered. There are many books about him and Arthur that continue to enthral people in my time. The tales may differ in places but Merlin is always a great sorcerer and he is, and always has been, loved by so many people."

Tears formed in Gaius' eyes as he listened to Arthur. It WAS the only question he had been tempted to ask but knew that he couldn't have coped if he found out that Merlin would suffer. He was the son he never had and would willingly sacrifice anything, including his own life, to keep him safe.

"Thank you so much Arthur. When the day comes I will be able to die knowing that Merlin will be both happy and loved. That is all any parent could wish for and although I am not his real father I love him as much as I would my own child."

"That is clear to see Gaius. Merlin is lucky to have someone like you in his life. If he is anything like my Merlin he will be stubborn at times and full of determination. It is only now that I realise what a special person he is. He always speaks out if he believes situations are unfair even if it has made him unpopular with others around him. I can see now that I was wrong to even try and change him. I thought he would find it easier to fit in when in truth he is reacting in the way that I should be. I have realised that my desire to be liked by the most popular people has started to make me lose some of my own morals. I have been too scared of how I would cope if I was rejected by everyone. I know now that I would rather have a few friends who are prepared to speak up for themselves than a group of people who care only about their image and not the things that are important to me. Merlin has shown me this and I am a better person for knowing him. I only hope he will let me prove that to him."

"I am sure he will if you tell him what you have just told me. I know it will be difficult to do but I am certain that it will"

"Thank you Gaius, I appreciate your support."

"It's a pleasure, besides I haven't really done anything except listen. Everything else has come from you Arthur."

Both men sat quietly, lost in their own thoughts and considerably happier since their conversation.

"I've had an idea" Gaius said as a grin formed on his face. "I'm not sure Merlin will like it but I know that Gwaine will."

As the two men continued speaking about Gaius' plan Merlin was running through the forest, grabbing a few herbs as he did so. He slowed to a walking pace as he approached the gates so he didn't arouse suspicion as others were unaware of the strange circumstances. The guards were used to him venturing out on a regular basis to collect herbs for Gaius so he knew he wouldn't be stopped but they might question him if he was running. If Merlin was honest with himself then he would admit that he was also concerned about slipping in the courtyard. He was the most powerful sorcerer to walk the earth but he was the clumsiest when he ran.

"I'm back" Merlin said as he burst through the door to Arthur's chambers. "I gave them the bag but I didn't wait to see their reactions. I wanted to get back as quickly as I could."

"How is my Merlin?" Arthur asked which earned a grin from the other two men in the room.

"He's fine Arthur. I'm glad to say that they all are."

"Thank you Merlin, I appreciate you telling me that. Now it is time for Gaius to tell you the next stage of our plan."

Merlin listened as Gaius spoke of the things he and Arthur had discussed with a bewildered look on his face.

"So let me see if I have this right. You want me to tell Gwaine, or rather lie to him, that I have a long lost sister I never knew existed who is briefly visiting Camelot with two of her friends. You then want me to ask him to flirt with them so that they can enter the castle without arising suspicion."

"That's almost right Merlin. You don't need to ask Gwaine to flirt as he does that naturally. In fact it might be best to ask him not to as he loves a challenge" Gaius replied.

"I'm not sure I fully understand Gaius. Can you explain it again please?

"What Gaius means" replied Arthur, "is that we need a way to get the 'ladies' here so everyone can get back to their rightful places. I am led to believe that Gwaine has a natural ability to charm both men and women so they will be able to walk in with you both without suspicion. It might be best for The Doctor to stay in the lower town as seeing two men walking with three 'women' is bound to make people talk. Once they are inside you can say that you are taking your 'sister' to meet the crown prince of Camelot. Nobody will question that as it is natural to want to share details of your life with your family. Once they are in here I will swap clothes with your Arthur."

"I understand now" Merlin replied, the quizzical look no longer present. "Once you have swapped clothes you will be free to walk out of Camelot. You look identical so not even Gwaine will notice the difference. When you walk out he will not even think to question if you are the same person allowing you to return safely to the forest. Once you have your normal clothes on you will be able to go back to your own time."

Merlin fell silent with a strange expression on his face. "I know I haven't known you long Arthur but I'll miss you."

"I feel the same but it has allowed us both to realise how special our other versions are. I will always treasure the memories of my time here as I'm sure we all will. Thank you Merlin for everything you have done to make things easier for me and for enabling me to realise how important my Merlin is. I couldn't have done that without you."

Merlin walked over to Arthur and enveloped him in his arms. Arthur held on just as tightly and they stood holding each other with visible tears in their eyes, neither wanting to let go.

"Much as I don't want to interrupt this tender moment" interjected Gaius, "we need to ensure the success of our plan. You must find Gwaine and make sure that you are by the castle gates when they arrive tomorrow. Remember that they have no idea of the cover story so before any of them have chance to speak you must introduce them to Gwaine. I am sure that they will be waiting for some sort of cue from you and this will allow them to find out who they are meant to be."

"Goodbye then Arthur, I hope things work out the way you want them to."

"I hope the same for you Merlin. Goodbye and good luck."

"You will see me again Arthur, I will probably have to help you put on your dress!"

Gaius gave a small chuckle as Merlin left the room when he saw the resigned look on Arthur's face.

"I really don't want to wear a dress but I will do it to get my Merlin back. At least I know he won't be able to take a photograph to humiliate me with."

"I am glad to hear that you won't be humiliated Arthur but I'm afraid I have no idea what a photograph is."

"I am more than happy to explain it to you and it will stop us from worrying about whether things are working out as we hope they will."

Both men settled into their chairs and began to talk.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Back in the forest the following morning Arthur, Merlin and The Doctor were struggling into their dresses.

"I could really do with Merlin's help now, I never realised how complicated the fastenings are" Arthur said as he became increasingly frustrated.

Instinctively reacting to hearing his name Merlin walked over to Arthur. "Did I hear you asking for my help?"

"You heard the words but I was thinking how my Merlin helps me dress and undress. I would never presume that you would do so. I'm sorry for any confusion."

"I'm happy to help. I can't imagine you've had much practice at putting a dress on, or maybe you have" he added as a cheeky grin spread across his face.

Arthur felt a tug in his chest at Merlin's words as they reminded him of his insolent yet undeniably adorable manservant. His Merlin would have said something similar and although the words spoken by someone who looked like him it wasn't the same. He was overcome by how much he wanted his Merlin by his side and a few tears rolled silently down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Arthur I didn't mean to upset you. It was only a joke because I know you don't wear dresses, not that it would matter if you did but you don't, I know that and I'm ..."

"Calm down Merlin, you haven't upset me I promise. It just made me think that my Merlin would have said something like that and it made me realise how much I miss him."

"I miss my Arthur too" Merlin began but was cut off when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll be back with them a lot quicker if you hurry up and get dressed" The Doctor said. "Moping about here isn't going to help but getting those dresses on will."

Merlin and Arthur turned around to see The Doctor looking resplendent in his dress. Neither of them could understand how he'd managed all the fastenings by himself but they were glad of it when he offered to help them with theirs.

"Do you think we should practice speaking like a lady?" Merlin asked dreading the answer.

"I think that's an excellent idea. If we are going to pass as women then we can't speak like men. We all need to practice between here and Camelot as we can't afford to make any mistakes."

"You are right of course Arthur" Merlin replied in a very strange but undeniably female voice. "We need to walk in a more ladylike way too. Dresses are made for smaller steps. We would look very conspicuous if we carried on striding in them.

Arthur tried to make his voice sound more feminine but he found it very difficult. He had never had the need to speak like that before and hopefully he'd never have to again.

"It's no use, I can't do it. It's going to go wrong and it's my fault" Arthur said with a dejected look on his face.

"Maybe we can say you are too shy to speak in front of people you don't know. It might even help us as it would allow you to whisper if you see anything unusual" Merlin replied and grinned when he saw Arthur visibly brighten, "at least you can walk like a lady" he continued much to the amusement of The Doctor.

"I'm sure they'll have a plan. I don't like plans, I usually find things just happen" said an incredibly feminine sounding voice. "I have never been a lady but I have had many female companions over the years. I must have picked it up from them" continued The Doctor reading their thoughts.

"Gentlemen, or should that be ladies, Camelot is upon us. Once we reach the top of this hill you will be able to see the castle in all it's glory and from there it is only a short distance to the castle gates."

Merlin was thankful that Arthur had warned them. Even though he knew it would be something majestic the sight that greeted him caused him to go into sensory overload.

"Arthur..I..how..it's..I can't" mumbled Merlin unable to speak even a sentence.

Arthur could suddenly see Camelot through Merlin's eyes, marvelling at the castle that dominated the skyline. He realised how little he appreciated the magnificence of the place he called home all his life. It really was a sight beyond all words.

"It's magical Arthur, it must be. I've never seen anything like it in my life. Do you really live there?"

"Yes Merlin I really do live within those walls but I had taken its beauty for granted. Thank you for helping me to see that again."

The Doctor was unnervingly quiet during this exchange. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Merlin and Arthur approaching, concerned looks visible on their faces.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine as long as I can avoid your father Arthur. I have seen many horrific things over the centuries but I fear his reaction to seeing me would be far worse than anything I have encountered."

"It might be wise for you to stay in the lower town. There is always a considerable amount of activity and providing you don't go into the tavern you should remain anonymous without any difficulty."

"Thank you Arthur. I am glad you understand that I am not abandoning you. I really would like to keep my head on my shoulders and avoiding Uther is the only way to ensure you all manage to return to your rightful places. I would never do anything to endanger that."

"Thank you Doctor" Merlin and Arthur replied in unison both thinking of being back in their respective homes. Their words were cut short when they saw a very familiar figure walking towards them.

...........................

"Merlin" cried Arthur overwhelmed by the emotion he felt.

"I'm glad to see you too but we haven't much time. Gaius had the idea of me having a long lost sister, that's you Merlin, and word has spread that you are coming to visit accompanied by two of your friends. I should warn you about Gwaine."

"What's that you are saying about me Merlin? I assure you ladies that I am a true gentleman no matter what has told you." As he spoke he studied the visitors. "You must be Merlin's sister. With a brother like that I knew you would be beautiful but even my dreams haven't done you justice."

"I apologise Merlina for Gwaine's behaviour. He's like an untrained puppy when he sees ladies."

"You're more than welcome to leash me Merlin" Gwaine replied with a smirk on his face.

"I'm going to do everything I can to try and forget you said that. I'm sorry Merlina I haven't even asked who your friends are."

"This is Ar, I mean Athena. She is very shy with people she doesn't know so don't feel offended if she doesn't speak. The other lady is the do, I mean Thedora."

"It's lovely to meet you all and I hope you enjoy your time in Camelot. I am at your service ladies" Gwaine said as he kissed each of their hands. "You only need to ask and I will endeavour to help you."

"Excuse me Gwaine I wondered if it would be possible to explore the town for a while."

"Of course you can but not on your own" Gwaine said as he looked around for a trustworthy face spotting Percival almost immediately. "I am sure my fellow knight will be happy to act as your guide. Even if you do get lost Percival is very easy to find in a crowd."

"I am more than happy to help if you are comfortable with me doing so."

"That is very kind of you Percival. I hope you won't get into trouble."

"Don't worry about anything Thedora. The king doesn't come down here and Arthur has been unwell so he won't venture down either. Besides I am sure Arthur would insist on you being accompanied as he is a good man."

Arthur couldn't help smiling at Gwaine's words. It was good to hear that he thought highly of him despite giving him the nickname 'princess'.

"Talking of Arthur I think it is time that my sister met him. I hope he isn't going to be his prattish self today" Merlin said with a devilish look in his eye. "Have fun Thedora and see you soon."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gwaine accompanied the group as far as Arthur's chambers. He said it was to save Merlin from being the subject of gossip but Merlin suspected he saw it as an opportunity to flirt with his 'sister'.

"I will see you soon ladies, I don't want to intrude on your time with Arthur. He can be a bit overbearing but just between us I think he is very fond of Merlin. You only need to see the way he looks at him and the glares he gives to anyone who takes more than a passing interest."

"I'm happy to know that my brother is so well thought of, thank you for telling me that Gwaine."

"It's never a problem to help such beautiful ladies. I'll leave you now but if you need anything I will be in the lower town. I hope you enjoy your time with the prince."

Within seconds of Gwaine's departure the door to Arthur's chambers opened to reveal not just Arthur but the many flowers and plants Merlin's magic created.

"I have never seen my chambers look so beautiful. What did you do?"

"I didn't plan it Arthur, I was thinking about you and it just happened. I think my magic has missed you."

"I think they have missed each other as well" Arthur said glancing at the embracing pair, "now can you please get me out of this dress!"

"It will be my pleasure Arthur but I've never undone a dress before so it might take a while." Merlin used every opportunity he could to run his fingers longingly over Arthur's skin and placed tender kisses on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry to disturb you both but I need to get my Arthur into that dress."

Merlin glanced at the other Arthur in a state of undress matched moments later by his prince. Both Merlins had their mouths open, love and lust clearly showing on their faces as they were totally enthralled by not just one but two semi naked Arthurs. The sound of distant footsteps was enough to bring them out of their lustful daze and they both rushed to get their own Arthur dressed again.

"I'm glad The Doctor brought us here. I'm relieved I'm not a prince like you Arthur although without your title you would not have Merlin. He is a good man and clearly adores you. His eyes light up when he speaks of things you've done together and places you've been to. I have never seen a man so full of love and devotion."

"If I'm right, and I usually am, then you will soon the recipient of the same affection. Your Merlin thinks highly of you, I have seen his devotion with my own eyes. Don't ever take him for granted as he is a good man and you are incredibly lucky to have him in your life."

The raw emotion behind their words resulted in all four men embracing each other, thankful for their experiences and enlightenments. They broke apart by a loud knock on the door followed by Gwaine's dulcet tones.

"Merlina, Athena, I need you to come with me now, I'm afraid we've lost Thedora."

Within a matter of moments all five men were in the courtyard none of them comprehending the situation. Why would The Doctor disappear like that? It didn't make any sense as he had been keen to get them back to their rightful places. It all became clear when they spied Uther in the distance. The Doctor must have seen him and fled.

"Stop him" Uther shouted pointing at Merlin "He's a sorcerer!" Just as he felt the world crashing around him he realised that the guards had passed him and were running towards a familiar looking figure. "I've seen him before, he might have a different face but I know it's him. Arrest him and take him to the dungeons, he will be burned at the stake."

Despite wearing dresses Merlin and Arthur managed to reach The Doctor before the guards. "Perhaps we'll meet again Uther. I'd like to say it's been a pleasure but I'm not sure it has. Goodbye Camelot, I hope I will see you again." As The Doctor spoke he pulled Merlin and Arthur into the tardis which was conveniently behind him. The citizens of Camelot were transfixed as the blue box disappeared leaving them wondering if it had ever been there in the first place.

Uther's anger vanished as he looked over at the men to his side. "Arthur I didn't know you were well enough to come outside." He showed a rare display of emotion and hugged his son clearly relieved that he was not dying as he feared was happening."Thank you for looking after him Merlin. Gaius has told me how much you have done for my boy over the years. You must be rewarded."

"I don't need a reward my lord" Merlin said with a smile on his face "there can be no bigger reward than seeing Arthur well again."

Uther looked shocked as he wasn't used to people turning things down. "You show incredible loyalty to my son and I am grateful that he has you by his side. A feast will be held in your honour and to celebrate Arthur's return to health. I insist that you attend as a guest as a token of my thanks."

"I would be honoured to my lord, thank you."

"It's my pleasure" Uther replied "now go and tell the cook to start preparing for it as there is a lot to be done before tonight."

"Of course my lord" Merlin said as he headed back across the courtyard.

"The feast will not be ready for some time Arthur so we'll have plenty of time to discuss the council meetings you have missed."

"I am happy to do so father" Arthur replied honestly. It would be a useful distraction from his uncontrollable thoughts about Merlin.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Doctor exhaled loudly as the tardis doors closed behind Merlin and Arthur. After pulling many levers and running around the tardis quietened again.

"We have one more stop to make and then I can take you home. We need to return those dresses before they are missed."

"I think you might lose your head if you go back Doctor. If Uther or his guards had been closer then you head might be in a bucket by now or even on the pyre."

"I have no intention of ever going back there whilst Uther is king. I thought we could leave the dresses in the clearing where we changed into them. The other Merlin can collect them when he runs an errand for Gaius. You need to change out of them now. The clothes you were wearing when we left originally are up those stairs. You need to be quick as Uther may have already sent patrols out to look for me."

Within minutes both men returned holding their dresses. As the door opened they could see the clothes The Doctor had instructed them to wear when they first left the tardis. The outfits were quickly retrieved leaving the dresses in their place. Merlin and Arthur stepped back into the tardis, discomfort clearly showing on their faces.

"I thought you'd be happy to leave those dresses behind and to know that you are going home."

"I am Doctor" Arthur began hesitantly "It's just..if we go back will we remember everything? I don't want to forget this."

In a rush of emotion Merlin flung his arms around Arthur nearly knocking him over. "I don't want to forget either" Merlin replied. As they broke apart their grins were so wide that it looked as though their faces would split.

"Just to be sure I'll take you back a few hours later than we left. At least I hope it will only be a few hours and not a year."

"I don't know about Merlin but I know I'd rather lose a year of my life than lose him." Arthur's voice was full of emotion and truth. "I mean it Merlin, you are the missing piece in the jigsaw of my life, it doesn't make sense without you."

A loud clattering sound reverberated around the tardis as Merlin barrelled into Arthur and the two men fell onto the floor. Despite Arthur's strength even he couldn't stay upright when it felt like he'd been hit by a cannonball. Admittedly it was an adorable ball of limbs and hair, a flailing Merlin unable to contain the extent of his feelings for Arthur and shooting forward like the cork from a champagne bottle.

The two men kissed as if they hadn't seen each other for months. Merlin's bony elbows were digging into Arthur but he barely noticed as he felt Merlin's warm lips trailing up his jaw until his warm breath was in his ear. He can already feel himself hardening but becomes painfully so as Merlin whispers "I can't wait to get your gorgeous mouth around my cock my lord."

"Up the stairs, third door on the right" shouted The Doctor after it became clear that the two men were far too distracted to hear him speak normally.

Merlin and Arthur stood up and headed towards the stairs. As they were about to ascend Merlin stopped and said "can we keep the clothes?"

"I thought you hated them Merlin."

"I did but I have a feeling that they might be useful for servicing Arthur in the future."

"I think you'll find that the correct word is serving" began Arthur. Before he could continue his impromptu lesson he saw Merlin coyly looking at him, love and lust showing in his eyes. "On second thoughts I think you have it exactly right."

As The Doctor heard the door close he turned back to the console saying "well old girl at least I don't have to worry about there being another River Song created, one is quite enough for anyone." If he hadn't known it was impossible he would have sworn he heard the tardis laughing.

......................

Merlin appeared at the door to Arthur's chambers looking filthy and totally exhausted.

"Merlin you can't go like that to the feast! What have you been doing?"

"I told the cook about the feast and that it was in my honour as a thank you from the king. She clipped me around the ear and told me off for telling lies. She made me scrub all the pots and clean the floor as a punishment. I was about to leave and one of the other servants said he needed my help to set up the tables. I managed to escape after that to make sure that I wasn't asked to do anything else."

As Merlin walked into the room he noticed that Arthur had two sets of clothes on his bed and that a bath was ready.

"Can't you decide what to wear Arthur? If you want my opinion then I prefer you in the white shirt and that long coat you have. It's hard to keep my eyes off you when you wear that."

"Thank you Merlin. The white shirt is for me to wear and the other set is for you. There is a belt at the side as you are not as muscular as I am so they clothes may be a little loose. The bath is for you too. I knew you'd end up getting in a mess and you need to look your best. You can't go to a feast held in your honour dressed like a servant and smelling like dirty pots."

"Thank you Arthur, I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything Merlin you just need to wash and dress. You can't be late for your own feast."

Merlin removed his clothes and boots then got into the water. It was exactly the right temperature and he let out a contended sigh.

"There is a washcloth in the water and soap by the side for you to use. I wish you could stay in longer and relax but my father is not a patient man. I will change behind the screen as I think seeing you in a state of undress would mean we'd definitely be late."

Merlin quickly washed and dried himself before dressing in the clothes Arthur had laid out for him. The fabrics were softer than anything he had ever worn before and he relished the feel of them on his skin. He fastened the belt around him as the trousers were a little loose before informing Arthur that he was ready. As Arthur emerged from behind the screen the two men gasped audibly as they lay sight on each other.

"How do I look Arthur? Do you think I will be acceptable to the king?" Instead of responding the crown prince stood perfectly still his eyes visibly roaming around Merlin's body before settling on his neck. "What is it Arthur? Do they make me look ridiculous?"

"No Merlin it's just the sight of your neck. I can't keep my eyes off it. I've never liked those ridiculous scarves you insist on wearing but it might be a good thing that you do. Your neck is so beautiful like the rest of you and it would be very distracting. I don't know how long I will be able to resist kissing it."

"You'll soon find out Arthur as you won't be able to kiss me in front of your father."

"I know Merlin. I have already heard people questioning his behaviour. He has never held a feast for a servant before and his certainty that he insisted it was The Doctor even though he had a different face worried them. If he was to discover my feelings for you it would be disastrous and I would never risk losing you."

"I understand Arthur. When you are king things will be different but whatever I may think about his beliefs he is still your father."

"Thank you Merlin" Arthur said as they approached the door to the great hall. "Are you ready for this?"

"It will be nice to sit at the table rather than stand behind your chair and to eat the best food instead of the cold leftovers."

Uther noticed Arthur opening the door and stood up proclaiming "our guest of honour is here! Ladies and gentlemen please be upstanding for Arthur's servant Merlin."

The knights cheered loudly and Gwen applauded with a smile on her face. Gaius was totally overwhelmed with emotion as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Well done my boy" he said as Merlin entered the room "I'm so happy for you. I know I'm not your father but I'm as proud of you as I would be if you were my son."

"Thank you Gaius for everything you've done for me. I'm sure Balinor would be proud of us both."

"I know how important Gaius is to you Merlin but we have to take our places at the table now as my father is about to make a speech."

Merlin was extremely glad that he was seated as Uther began to speak. Usually the king referred to him as an idiot or said he must have a mental affliction, it seemed unnatural to hear praise instead.

"As you know" the king continued "acts of extreme loyalty and bravery are often rewarded in the form of a knighthood. Unfortunately Merlin's sword fighting, if you can describe it as that, falls short of that required to be a knight of Camelot. However he still deserves recognition hence the feast. No servant has ever had a feast thrown for them before so this is a great honour that I have bestowed on you Merlin. Thank you for everything you have done."

"I would do it again in a heartbeat my lord if the need arose."

"I am certain that you would but the time for speeches is over now. Could everyone please raise their glasses to Merlin."

Merlin sat awkwardly as everyone rose to their feet and lifted their glasses. Arthur stood right beside him and, to Merlin at least, seemed to cheer the loudest. Within a few minutes everyone was seated and the food was served. He felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned to see one of the servants he'd helped to lay the tables.

"We all just wanted to say sorry for not believing you about the feast. I'm sure cook will want to apologise to you once she knows that the king himself ordered it. I hope you can forgive us."

"I don't blame you at all. I still can't believe it myself and I'm sitting here! I would be grateful if you could tell cook not to worry although you could mention my love of apple pie. Maybe she will make me one as an apology."

"Of course I will Merlin. Enjoy your feast!"

As the night progressed Merlin felt more and more exhausted. He debated mentioning it to Arthur but he didn't want to appear ungrateful.

"I know it's your feast Merlin but after everything that's happened recently I long for the peace and quiet of my chambers. I am sure I will manage by myself if you want to stay."

"I don't want to stay either but I didn't want to offend the king by leaving early."

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen" began Arthur "as you know I have not been well recently and all the excitement has left me feeling totally exhausted. I need to retire to my chambers but I hope you all continue to enjoy the evening."

Merlin let out a sigh of relief as they left the hall. He dutifully followed Arthur along the familiar corridors until they reached the door to the prince's chambers.

"Would you like to come in? I know you have the night off but I've missed you."

"I was going to wash my hair but as I did it earlier in the bath I could probably spare some time" Merlin replied with a massive grin on his face.

"You have no idea how difficult it has been sitting next to you during the feast. The thought of you wearing my clothes was driving me to distraction. All I could think of was bringing you back here."

"I know exactly how you felt as my thoughts were identical to yours. Every minute that went past felt like an hour. I was so relieved when you said you wanted to leave because I couldn't stop thinking about being here with you either."

Arthur reached for Merlin's hand and led him through the door. Once the door was locked he placed a gentle kiss on Merlin's lips. As he went to pull away Merlin untangled his hand from Arthur's and tenderly cupped his prince's face. Their eyes met, neither man wanting to look away.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted this Arthur. Every time I had to wake you in the morning I wished I could have done it after lying by your side all night. I never wanted to say goodnight, I'd hope that you would ask me to stay but you never did. I imagined what would happen between us when I clambered into my own bed at night. I had to bite on a pillow to stifle my moans as I came apart thinking of what we could do to each other."

Arthur silenced Merlin with a kiss, gently nibbling on his lip before licking hungrily into his mouth. His hands stroked softly down the neck that had entranced him for hours as Merlin hands ran through his hair pulling them closer together. Arthur moaned into Merlin's mouth before kissing down his jaw and on to that perfect neck.

"I don't think you realise how beautiful you are Merlin. I want you to know how I see you, I want to show you. I want you to sleep in my arms at night so your face is the first thing I see everyday. I've always known you were special and not just because of your magic. You make me a better person. I see the love and devotion in your eyes and I want to make you proud. You have made me believe in myself and I have never known such loyalty."

You are a good man Arthur and you'll make a great king. Albion will be restored and I will be proud to stand by your side."

"When my father dies things will be different. I will proclaim my love for you to the kingdom and magic will no longer be a crime."

"I long for the days when I don't have to hide who I am."

"I already know who you are Merlin, you're mine."


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue - part one

The great hall was packed full of people at the king's request all wondering what was so important. All heads turned as the doors opened to reveal Merlin accompanied by several of the knights. There was no trace of emotion on any of their faces as they walked up towards the throne that the king stood in front of though it was clear to see that Merlin was trembling.

"I have gathered you all here today to inform you that this man in front of me is a sorcerer."

There was a collective and clearly audible gasp. Many had no idea about Merlin's magic so it was a shock to discover the truth. Gaius and many of the knights were already aware of his talents and feared for Merlin's safety. Surely no harm would come to him after everything he had done to protect Arthur and Camelot over the years.

As the king opened his mouth to speak again the sun began to shine through the window illuminating his blond hair and a smile appeared on his face.

"As you are all aware Merlin has been my manservant for many years and incredible as it may seem he has been an invaluable source of advice. He has also shown me that magic can be used for good as well as evil and there have been many occasions where magic has been used to protect us all. As a direct result of this I am lifting the ban on magic and making Merlin the official court sorcerer. I will take counsel from him to ensure that measures are put into place to prevent magic being used for evil. This title will be effective immediately and I am proud to present Merlin with his official court robes which I am sure he will wear with pride. I also feel it is my duty to announce that as well as his title of court sorcerer Merlin will become my official consort. I am currently working with Geoffrey of Monmouth to change the laws to allow us to marry and rule together as kings. Until then he will be known as 'Lord Merlin'."

"Arthur I thought we'd agreed that I don't want to be called Lord Merlin."

"As I was saying before I was interrupted Lord Merlin has made it clear that he wishes to be addressed as 'Merlin' as in his words it makes him sound less of a prat. I am more than happy to adhere to his wishes as I'm sure you all will too."

Leon broke the shocked silence that had descended saying "long live the king and Merlin!" As the words were repeated by all of those gathered together loud applause filled the room as Merlin and Arthur kissed.

Epilogue – part two

The alarm clock rang loudly shattering the silence that had previously enveloped the bedroom.

"I'm awake now you don't have to ring so loudly" grumbled Arthur reaching his arm out to switch it off.

"Ow! That hurt! What did you do that for?"

"I was trying to turn the alarm off Merlin. I forgot we swapped sides last night. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"I know you would never do that" Merlin said with a soft smile on his face as he watched Arthur stretch across him on the bed to stop the ringing. Both men were relieved when the piercing noise stopped.

"Merlin" Arthur said with a worried tone "I'm sorry."

"What are you saying that for Arthur? What is the matter?"

"It's Sunday, we don't have to get up early today. I'm so used to setting the alarm, seeing as you always forget to do it, that I must have done it without thinking."

"Only you can include a criticism in an apology. I really don't know why I put up with you." Merlin said teasingly.

Arthur tenderly cupped Merlin's face and kissed the tip of his nose closely followed by slow kisses on his soft lips. He gently nibbled on Merlin's ear and his heart leapt as that simple act was enough to elicit a soft moan from the man he loved. Merlin's fingers tangled in his hair pulling him closer and his lips parted as their kisses became increasingly needy.

"Do you know why you put up with me yet Merlin?" Arthur said knowing already that he would say he needed reminding further.

"I'm not sure I do, my head is still a little bit jumbled. I think you need to remind me" laughed Merlin playing his part in a conversation they have regularly. "I think there are better uses for your mouth too Arthur" he cheekily added.

Arthur grinned as he loved Merlin's playfulness and coy smiles and needed no further encouragement to continue. He placed gentle kisses along his jaw to his ear, an area that elicited an incredible response from Merlin. His tongue probed gently into Merlin's ear licking and nibbling the lobe before whispering "I'm going to show you exactly what my mouth can do." The mere thought of what was to come made Merlin's cock twitch with anticipation. He soon felt Arthur's mouth on his wrists trailing kisses along his arm towards his shoulders.

"You feel so good" Arthur mumbled as he gently stroked Merlin's hardening nipples whilst kissing his broad shoulders. He ran his tongue over Merlin's chest humming contentedly so Merlin could feel the vibrations. "Tell me what you want me to do" he whispered as he smiled seeing the pleasure already showing on his face. Without even waiting for a response Arthur's tongue lapped at the nipple he had been caressing before grazing it with his teeth in the way he knew |Merlin loved.

"Your mouth Arthur, I want your mouth" panted Merlin as he became aware of Arthur's tongue sliding up his finger before encompassing it in the wetness of his mouth. Arthur's eyes met Merlin's as he continued to worship his finger. Merlin began to grind up against Arthur, their hard cocks rubbing together making them both moan.

"You're eager this morning aren't you" said Arthur with a grin on his face as he felt Merlin thrust against him again seeking friction on his already leaking cock.

"I want you to suck me off Arthur. I want my cock to fill your gorgeous mouth before you fuck me hard and fast. You love that don't you, you love watching your cock drive into me over and over filling me up. It feels so good Arthur, you feel so good."

Arthur crashed his lips to Merlin's licking filthily into his mouth before trailing soft kisses down until he hovered over Merlin's cock. He licked along the vein as his hand caressed his balls then took the length of it into his eager mouth. Arthur knew how much Merlin loved that and was rewarded by a breathy moan that went straight to his own cock. Arthur gripped the base, he didn't want to come yet not until he was buried deep inside the man he loved.

Merlin started thrusting into Arthur's mouth the tip of his cock brushing the back of his throat. "I love fucking your perfect mouth, do I taste good Arthur? I know you love to taste me when I come down your throat. You love it when I'm loud, hearing what you do to me, feeling how hard I am for you. I wish you could see this, it looks so good, your mouth is perfect for my cock. Does it feel good on your tongue Arthur? Are you thinking how good it will feel to fuck me? Make me ready for your thick cock, I want to feel your fingers inside me finding the spot that you know drives me wild. Do you want me to come on your face? You know you love it when I clean you up with my tongue tasting myself on your skin. Look how hard you are for me. I need that beautiful cock in my arse, I need your fingers in me now so you'll know I'm ready for you. Fuck me so hard that I'll feel it when I walk. I'll think of your gorgeous cock with each step, how full you make me and all the beautiful sounds you make. Let me come down your throat, you know you love to taste me and I'm so close. Will you let me come if I say it? If I say I'm yours and I'll always be yours, because I am yours Arthur."

Arthur reached over for the lube, slicked up his fingers and circled Merlin's hole. After only two thrusts of his fingers Merlin came down his throat and he swallowed greedily. He heard the familiar sound of foil ripping and felt Merlin's fingers rolling a condom onto his own eager cock.

"Fuck me Arthur, fuck me hard and fast. I want to hear you moan my name when you come, you know I love to hear you."

"Tell me you're mine Merlin"

"I'm yours Arthur, I'll always be yours now come for me, let me hear you."

Arthur came moaning Merlin's name over and over. Once he had carefully removed the condom he lay back down and wrapped his arms tightly around the man he loved.

"Move in with me Merlin" Arthur said breaking the silence.

"You want me to move in here with you? Is that what you mean?"

"Yes Merlin, that's why I said move in with me."

"Of course I want to move in with you Arthur! I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm yours forever if you want me to be."

"I do want that Merlin. I love you in a way I never thought possible and I can't imagine my life without you in it. I want to spend every day making you happy if that's what you want."

"It is Arthur. Do you want to know what would make me even happier?"

"I think I do. Is it for me to stop talking so you can go back to sleep?"

"I was hoping we could go back to sleep together" Merlin replied "I love falling asleep in your arms."

Merlin felt Arthur's arms tighten around him in the possessive way he loved and settled down contentedly. Within minutes both men were asleep with smiles on their faces as they dreamed of the future they'd share.


End file.
